realaccountfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuto Saejima
Akuto Saejima (冴島 アクト, Saejima Akuto) is a character introduced in second and third part of the story. He is a police. Appearance Personality Plots Early Story During the high school time, Akuto is in love on a girl who works together with him secretly. That girl is his first love and she is beautiful girl. But in one day, Akuto discovered that girl he loved have a boyfriend and her boyfriend is a teacher. Akuto can't believe the girl he is loved was broke the law. Soon, the girl and the teacher was left the high school due to broke the school law. Few years later, after Akuto become a police he saw the girl once again. Akuto was shocked due to the girl he love is actually live in happiness with the teacher even they already broke the law. Akuto realized it's not everything must be followed the law but some of happiness must be broke the law in order to archive it. Chapter 11-70 (Second Season) Akuto first appeared in Chapter 68, he's celebrating their victory and the end of the SNS Tag Game with Marble. Akuto is happy to know there's new survivors appeared in the Real Account area and wanted to shake hand with Mizuki Kurashina. After Yuuma Mukai saved all the players and sent them to the Real Account area, Marble tries to kills the players but Akuto, Shuu Kuze and Yuuma stopped Marble to do so. Chapter 71-185 (Third Season) Akuto is choose as one of the 30 players to be play at Real Account Tower. During the first game, after discovered there's a lot of traps in the road he decided to tag team with Daiki Kujima. Along with other 29 players was survived from the first game. During the bath, Akuto revealed his wish was having world in peace, thought Magura Aizawa find this wish to be boring. When Karua Sakurame keep telling Yuuma don't fooling in his room, Akuto comes to Yuuma's room and tell Yuuma don't "do" it with a women that he never love with. When Karua pointed out that Akuto is also a virgin, he is so shocked and replies he will only do sex with a women he love with. During ID Gather Club game, Akuto is tagged team with Yuuma and Karua. During finding the third OL Marble, Akuto keep telling Yuuma and Karua not against the law. Both Yuuma and Karua find Akuto is so annoying due to he keep telling them follow the laws. When Karua is catch by the OL Marble, Yuuma replies to Akuto they must help Karua but Akuto can't do so due to he must stick with the law. Then, Yuuma said Akuto's justice are way dirty than the Real Account members does and he try to save Karua on his own. Akuto remembered what happened to the girl he love with after she left the school with her lover. Soon, Akuto bring his gun to shooting the OL Marble to save Karua. Akuto replies he can't believe now he is trying to breaking the laws by using gun, he successful to catch the OL Marble and revealed her ID name. After only few minutes left before the game end, Akuto is surrounded by Karua who was really scared now and tried to having sex with him. Shorty, Yuuma found a way to finish the game and they successes. When Marble tried to using fire to burns the OL Marble, Akuto was cried and keep telling Marble to stop this but Marble don't want to do so. After all of OL Marbles was killed, Akuto replies he can't Marble will do such a thing like this even though they were part of Real Account members. When Akuto is begin to sleep, Karua come inside his room and they having sex in the whole night. During Real Account GO game, Akuto is tagged with Karua. When Planning Department Chief Marble showed up to killing the players, along with Karua, Magura, Ayame Kamijou, Maruki Mikado and Paru-kun were tried to run away but it's too late due to Dr. Marble closed the doors by using one of his pocket monster. Then, Magura summoned Invisible Pig to hidden themselves in the area. Before Yuuma is about to die, Akuto and the others saved him while being invisible. During Akuto and Karua resting in a hotel, Dr. Marble showed up and using his pocket monsters to taking their battery life slowly and closed the doors. Both Akuto and Karua tried their best to find a way to go out but it doesn't work. When Karua is only have 14% battery life left, Akuto used his rare item to transferred both he and her battery life each other. Karua was shocked at this and she slap Akuto a bit, replies why was he wanted to save her when they only does sex a few times. Akuto said because he love Karua and he hope Karua can live in happiness with another man. Then, Karua replies she want to having sex with Akuto for one last time. After Akuto only have 5% battery life left, Karua revealed her real name to Akuto (Which Karua's real name is still yet to be reveal in the series), Akuto replies her name is beautiful and it's fitting her. Akuto thanks her for everything Karua did to him and he is death afterward. Later after Real Account Go is finished, Karua revealed that Akuto written an message before his death. Akuto written with the current situation of the players, they need a leader to commanding them and leading them in order to survive. Akuto written he wants to become the leader but he can't due to he know he may be die soon, so he hope Yuuma can become the leader and leading the players to survive in the death games. Gallery Trivia *It's noted by Karua that Akuto is a virgin, though he recieved his first sex with Karua after ID Gather Club game is finished. *Akuto is the only character who know about Karua's real name so far. *Akuto's wish that want to be achieved by Marble is "World Peace". Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased